Eric Cartman
Eric Cartman is the Grand Wizard King and leader of the humans at Kupa Keep. He is one of the six playable party members in South Park: The Stick of Truth, and is the last one to be unlocked. For Catman's role in South Park: The Fractured But Whole, see The Coon. As for his Role in Phone Destroyer, see Sheriff Cartman, A.W.E.S.O.M.-O 4000, Zen Cartman and Grand Wizard Cartman. Appearance Cartman is visibly overweight, being larger than all the other kids. He wears a red-violet wizard cloak with a blue cape held on by gold buttons. He has yellow gloves, a turquoise belt with pouch, and a turquoise wizard hat with a yellow stripe at the bottom and a yellow star with a smiley face. He has messy brown hair. Quests Given *The New Kid in Town *Call the Banners **Detention Sentence *The Bard *Beat Up Clyde Prominence *The New Kid in Town - Welcomes the player to Kupa Keep, gives the player the name "Douchebag" and teaches him how to fight. *Call the Banners - Sends the player to bring his three best warriors, Token, Tweek, and Craig, back to Kupa Keep. *The Bard - Leads the quest into the inn, is defeated by elves in the kitchen. *Recruit the Goth Kids - Has the player get the goths to defeat the Elves. Facebook Messages Ally Cartman becomes an available ally after Defeat the Underpants Gnomes is completed. True to a wizard, Cartman is a glass cannon. He has low HP at all levels, if not the lowest HP compared to everyone else, but makes up for it by having the Highest PP of all the buddies and can easily dish out a lot of damage to compensate. Unusually, he has 2 perks instead of one, and they're unlisted. His regular attack has him hit a single opponent with his staff several times, it's weak but good against shields and if you successfully perform it he'll gain 5 PP. Gallery Cartman Character Card.jpg|Character Card Southpark-rpg-05.jpg|Cartman with the Humans in the Giggling Donkey. Screen Shot 2014-03-04 at 3.35.31 PM.png|Cartman after being defeated during "The Bard". Bard Quest.png|Douchebaaag! It's a traaap! Cartman Butters KKK.jpg|Cartman with Butters, welcoming Douchebag to the KKK. Cartman Beat up Clyde.jpg|"...and, with the bravery of a noble knight, beat up Clyde." Cartman attack the school.jpg|Cartman angry at the new kid for betraying him. Cartman Clyde.jpg|Cartman confronts Clyde. Cartman Facebook Avatar.png|Cartman's Facebook profile Butters buddy command.jpg|"I'm not dead, you can't loot me yet." Cartman new kids house.jpg|Cartman at the New Kid's house. Cartman clydes fortress.jpg|Cartman with the others, looking up at Clyde's fortress. newkid-cartman-large_126462.png showerofice.png|Shower of Ice. Trivia * His move, "Shower of Ice", is the only one that is unusable when he is your Buddy. * Three of his abilities include the use of farting (Burning Cloud, Dragonshout, and Cup-a-Spell). This may be a reference to Cartman having a very powerful ass on the show. * Cartman is one of the only three Buddies that can't be looted. The others being Kenny and Kyle. ** Coincidentally, their classes involves royalty. * Cartman's "Curse" special attack is a reference to his ability in the movie South Park: The Bigger, Longer, and Uncut where Cartman uses that power to kill Saddam Hussein, along with Satan's help. * He is one of two Buddies that doesn't have a Buddy Command. The other one is Kyle. **This is likely due to the fact that they are both kings. In fact, trying to give Kyle an order will result in him reminding you that as king, he outranks you. *The quests "The Bard" and "Betrayal from Within" are the only times Cartman is seen without his staff at some point. **On the other hand, Cartman is the only Buddy to have his signature weapon outside of battle. *Cartman is the only Buddy to canonically enter The New Kid's house, as the rest don't interact with the parents or anything inside his house. *Among the characters that teaches The New Kid the different farts, Cartman is the only one to give two farts instead of one. **On a side note, the first two farts were given on the same day. **Cartman is also the youngest one to teach farts as he is in 4th grade. *"Attack of the School" is the only quest where Cartman is seen without his wizard hat completely (only if sided with the Elves). ru:Эрик Картман Category:Characters Category:KKK Members Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Buddies Category:Enemies Category:Friendable Characters Category:Quest Givers Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Playable characters Category:Overweight Characters Category:Friendable Enemies Category:4th Graders Category:Magicians Category:Major Characters Category:Facebook Messengers Category:Facebook Users Category:Main Quest characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Automatic Friends Category:Gingers Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer